


The Chapter's End

by CircleUp



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircleUp/pseuds/CircleUp
Summary: Scott and Peter casually hook up, until one day they don't.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Secret Santa 2019 Presents





	The Chapter's End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandasushiroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandasushiroll/gifts).



Whenever Scott comes out to New York from California, Spider-man and he end up fucking.

That's indelicate. He could probably put it more tactfully, except that it's the word that fits the situation best. It definitely isn't love-making. They rarely even bother to find a bed. It's quick, with one of them pinned to the wall while the other opens up and fucks into him. Scott's started carrying lube around just for the occasion, actually.

They switch, in case you're wondering.

There's an… age difference. He thinks. He's pretty sure he's older, maybe by a lot. Spider-man is… in his twenties, Scott guesses. He's tried to ask before but always gets shut down. Of all of them, Spider-man guards his identity the closest. Scott doesn't even know his name, which honestly makes their earliest hook-ups awkward because what do you yell when you're coming? "Harder, harder, Spidey, yeah just like that?"

It sounds ridiculous. Scott gets used to it though. Just like he gets used to never seeing more than the bottom half of Spider-man's face, when he rolls his mask part way up to eat or drink. Not to kiss. They don't kiss. Though Scott's memorized his (rare) smile dimples by now. So he doesn't know his name and they don't kiss, but by now Scott is used to it, and yes he does just yell "Spidey" out during sex when necessary.

Scott's gotten used to a lot of things in life. It's just one more. It's fine.

But there's something different this time. This time they meet up at Doctor Strange's request, along with the Fantastic Four and the Avengers that can make it in, to go over an otherworldly threat that Strange says is incoming. At this point, this kind of meeting isn't much cause for alarm, or well, it should be but it's not. You get jaded to them eventually. When the world is in some kind of dire straits every Tuesday, you kinda start to downplay the whole thing. So a few of them yawn through the briefing, under Steve's baleful eye, and they trade anecdotes and jokes afterward, and Scott catches Spider-man's masked eye.

Tries to. Scott tries to catch his eye.

They don't meet up after this meeting though. Usually they both hang back and slip out together once everyone else is gone—their trysts aren't really a secret, because nothing among a group tied to world-wide spy organizations can ever be—but they try for discretion. But this time Spider-man leaves without him, and Scott doesn't manage to catch up.

He imagines the looks of pity he gets from the others. He thinks he imagines them.

Scott writes it off at first, but then it happens again, when they run into each other at SHIELD and Spider-man gives him a nod as they pass in the hallway and they don't end up in the unisex bathroom with Scott's back to the cold tile wall. Then again, after a zombie invasion, no one sucks anyone else's dick. Or at least Spidey doesn't drop to his knees and take Scott into his hot, too-skilled mouth, and Scott doesn't later return the favor.

He's hurt. They're not dating; again, Scott can't emphasize enough just how casual they are. Were. But he's hurt anyway.

"You know what's going on with Spidey?" Scott asks out of the blue one afternoon. Natasha is the only other one in the break room with him but she doesn't respond, apparently certain that Scott can't possibly be asking her for trivial gossip.

He is though. He goes to grab the coffee carafe and pour himself a mug. "Do you know," Scott begins to repeat, and she sighs, a little annoyed that this task falls to her.

"He's seeing someone." She doesn't pretend to not know what he's alluding to. The shorter this conversation is the sooner she can get away from it.

"He's seeing someone," Scott repeats, a little disbelieving.

"Yes," Nat agrees, the end of the conversation. She has tea that she blows some air over even though that does almost nothing to cool it.

"Who?"

Scott doesn't have a right to know. Spidey hadn't bothered to tell him, and that stings more than anything else. And true, they aren't exactly friends. It isn't like they hang out for some dinner after they're done with each other's bodies. But he's hurt.

Nat taps her nail against her mug, clink clink clink, three times. She says, "Go ask. I'm not your relationship mediator."

Scott doesn't go ask.

It's Deadpool, it turns out. He finds that out at the next battle they're both in. Deadpool shows up too, and the mercenary manages to find the least appropriate lull in the fight to snatch Spider-man up and kiss him soundly, and that's that.

They never talk about that. They do talk, but now it's just about science projects. They even work on one together one time. It's a thrill, because Spider-man is smart. Scott likes working with him. He doesn't begrudge him for grasping at some last, gasping breath of happiness in all of this, and he does seem happy.

Scott wonders sometimes if Deadpool knows Spider-man's name.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Pandasushiroll.


End file.
